Conventional practice for weldment of plates of steel, other metal, plastic or other similar material for the purpose of forming sections to the required sizes, generally dictates the use of a trunnion, assisted by a crane, to rotate the section for the purpose of completing the weldment of the seams on the back sides of the plates which constitute the plate section. As an example steel will be used as the material to be welded in describing the depicted embodiment.
Rotation of the plates in this manner is cumbersome and time-consuming while requiring the costly use of crane service and manpower. A prime disadvantage is that of having prohibitive downtime of the automated welding equipment on stand-by time awaiting the plate section to be rotated thereby creating production delays. It would be extremely advantageous in the art to provide a device which eliminates the initial cost of overhead crane runways and cranes and which can be located anywhere in a welding fabrication line without extensive material and installation costs. It could be extremely advantageous to be able to weld plates and accessories in the form of sections of virtually any size within a designed framework with an effective increase in the volume of production.